Beautiful Heavens Mark a Beginning
by ScuteGirl
Summary: A human girl of Azeroth finds her calling to pick up arms for the Alliance after losing her family. Romance and action coming up! Meant to be a collection of stories of my characters in WOW.


The humid air felt heavy all around, and it was hot enough to cook raptor eggs on your roof. But you don't really think about these things while you're running from a Shadowmaw Panther. Cielitolindo ran as fast as she could down the dirt road dripping in sweat and trying to dodge the claws of the beastly cat.

"Never again will I promise to pick up the cloth from A Tailor to Cities again!"

Just as she was dodging yet another attack from the deadly panther, she felt the ground and air grow chilly. The panther let out a ferocious growl as he realized he was frozen to the floor. Cielitolindo stole a glance behind her when she heard the embers of a Fireball being released. She looked down at the slightly burned Panther's corpse.

Finally being able to catch her breath, she collapsed to the grassy jungle floor and looked around for her savior. Once her eyes landed on the mage, she immediately wished she had continued running. The Undead Mage began eating the corpse and completely ignored the young human that sat yards away. It was never a comforting thought that Cielitolindo lived close to a Horde settlement. Once the mage had finished her unusual meal she looked towards the girl. She let out a cackle that chilled the very bones of everyone who heard it; even the birds seemed to be still for a moment. She mounted a gray wolf and disappeared into the Vale.

Ciel, as she was often called by her mother, stayed motionless as she let the shock pass. No one who was part of the Alliance really had any kind feelings for the Horde, but she especially disliked the Undead. There was something unnatural about them, and her childhood experiences only fueled her detest. Ciel gave herself a mental shake and began to stand up slowly.

She patted herself all over to make sure she had everything. Keying, check. Backpack, check. She looked into her bag to make sure her package was still intact. It was. No point in dillydallying any longer. She began to make her way through Stranglethorn Vale once more. By the time she reached the shore, she had begun to notice the immense heat. She contemplated going into the sea for a short swim, but she decided against it as she remembered her ill mother waiting for her at home. That and she really was not as fast in the water as she was on foot while running from dangerous creatures.

She walked up the shore till she saw the silhouette of her tiny home. Living on the shore of Stranglethorn Vale does have its advantages. Her family was able to fish and get their food easily so not too much gold was spent at the local food and drink vendor. Her father was a skillful hunter, so meat was never a problem to get either. The waterfall nearby also provided water. All in all, the Horde settlement and primitive trolls in close proximity was really the only negative. Lately however, pirates had also begun to wander the area. They didn't seem too big a threat to Ciel, but then again, she made sure to stay out of sight. Her father however had begun to get curious about the way they lived.

Finally reaching her little home, Ciel burst into the small but tidy room. The house had two floors, but only one bedroom. The first floor held a tiny stove which was currently keeping her smoked salmon warm. There was a small table with several chairs surrounding it next to the entrance. Ciel quietly put her backpack down on top of the closest chair and grabbed the package. She headed upstairs to the second floor that included a small area for her parent's bed and her own tiny bedroom.  
Before Ciel was born 16 years ago, her father had bought the small dwelling for his new bride and himself to spend the rest of their days. There was never any real intent for children, but sure enough, there was a bouncing baby girl in the household by the end of their first year of marriage. Her mother said it was such a surprise that they didn't have time to find a bigger home. After months of trying to buy a home in a safer land they found an adequate house in Elwynn Forest. Eliza beamed at the thought of raising her Cielito here without the fear of wild animals breaking in or the threat of storms just outside their home.

Then it happened. The sudden attack of the scourge in Elwynn Forest took everyone by surprise and created panic. Everyone, including Ciel's parents, ran towards Stormwind in hope of finding safe haven. Many made it to the inn where Farely shut the domain tight and kept everyone safe. Somehow though, a taint had consumed Eliza. No medics could explain it. No priest could heal her. Her husband feared she may turn into an undead, but it never came to that. She remains the sweet woman he married and a beautiful sight to behold, but day by day she grows weaker. After her initial recovery from the shock and hits, Eliza seemed normal again. But little by little she began noticing that something in her had changed. Never one to get ill, Eliza began having small fevers and aches every month. After five years, her illnesses came stronger. By the time Ciel had reached her teen years, she had become too weak to do most things. The small family never moved from Stranglethorn Vale deciding to spend the money on the best doctors they could find. Now 16 years after the attack, Eliza could hardly get out of bed.

Ciel never noticed her mother's conditions in the early years. Her mother was her world. From the moment she came home from her schooling in Stormwind, Cielitolindo stayed by her mother's side, helping with everything she could so that they many have time to play in the evening. Eliza was always sure to be lively around Ciel, never wanting her daughter to worry. Eliza taught Ceil how to walk on the sand by the sea, how to climb the limbs of trees and reach the sweet fruit above, and showed her how to take what the Vale has to offer and make do with I at home. Being an engineer, Eliza wanted Ciel to see that there are always new things to discover and create.

Ciel's father on the other hand was much more serious after the incident in Elwynn. Having been a warrior in his youth, his inability to protect his wife hurt his pride. Thank the light Ciel was in the care of the innkeeper at Booty Bay. Say what they want about goblins, he thought they were just fine. Eliza, despite being a gnome engineer, agreed with her husband, and thought it sweet how the goblins tried to make the baby laugh with small explosions of purple sparks in the air. Everyone who knew the couple wished nothing but the best for their new blessing. Still, no one knew what to expect now that Eliza's health was failing dramatically.

Ciel walked up into the dwelling until she was by her parent's bed. Her mother lay asleep on the covers. Although the sun was highest this time of day, the unbearable heat did nothing to stop her mother from shivering because of her chills. Ciel gently shook her mother awake. Eliza slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Ciel.  
"You're back already?"

Ciel nodded, and held the package in front of her mother. Eliza nodded and began to change out of her sweaty nightgown. Ciel carefully unwrapped the package and unfolded the silk robe that had been especially made for her mother. The tailor Grarnik Goodstitch had made the robe out of silk so that it would keep her mother both warm and cool. Ciel couldn't thank him enough as she handed him a small pouch of coins that morning. But before she could put the payment in his hand, he shook his head at her.

"No payment necessary. Just make sure she feels better soon."

Everyone in Booty Bay thought highly of her mother and still hoped that whatever her ailment was, it would be cured soon.

Ciel helped her mother into the new robe and took the used nightgown off the bed so that her mother would be able to lie comfortably again. Her mother sat up as best she could and patted the bad next to her to invite Ciel to join her. Ciel climbed onto the bed next to her mother and placed the small pouch of coins on her mother's lap. Eliza looked questionably at the small bag and glanced up at her daughter.

"He didn't take it?"

Ciel shook her head. For some reason it became hard to find her voice around her mother. She felt as though it would be an unwelcome sound that would disrupt the peace and tranquility that her mother's presence gave. Eliza looked at the small pouch quietly.

"Where is your father?"

Good question. Before, her father would fish from dawn till midday and sell what he could at Booty Bay. But lately he had been coming home later and later without explanation. Now that she thought of it, she hadn't seen him while she was in the area. Money had grown sparse with the remedies they continuously paid for to keep Eliza well. Whatever her father had been doing lately, it didn't pay well.

"I don't know, I haven't spoken with him today. Maybe I can go back to Booty Bay and see if he is there. I may have missed him on my way back. It's still early, maybe he's on his way."

Eliza continued to stare at her lap, deep in thought.

"No, just stay here. I'm sure he'll be back soon enough. Why don't you go out? Aren't you tired of just sitting here all day?"

If Ciel was going to give an honest answer, it would have to be that she prefers being indoors where the rays of sun couldn't burn her skin. Somehow, it didn't sound like the right answer.

"Nah, there's really nothing to do. The Faire just left Elwynn Forest and I don't think Eyonix appreciates me loitering in his inn. Besides, it's much more relaxing to stay here with you."

Eliza gave a slight smile, but it did little to hide her concern for her husband. He had grown distant and seemed to hate spending time at home. He had picked this very spot himself when they wed. He talked of how for the rest of their lives it would be a pure paradise. It was far from paradise. At night, she would hear him downstairs counting what little money they had and sigh in frustration. Who knows where he was now. She always worried that one day he'd leave and never some back.

"Go eat Ciel, I made something light this morning, and, knowing you, I'm certain you didn't grab a bite to eat at Booty Bay."

Ciel promptly nodded and headed down to the stove. She ate her meal quietly and soon heard the soft breathing of her mother while she slept. She decided to sit by the doorway and shine her boots while waiting for her father. He came after night fall and was surprised to see Cielito holding a lantern by the door.

"What are you still doing up Cielitolindo?"

She stepped aside as he crossed the threshold. He smelled of rum, something out of the ordinary. Her father was not a drinking man.

"How was your day?"

"Terrible," he answered. "I was bustling all over Booty Bay."

Cielito tried to hide her look of confusion. She was intent on finding out what her father was up to.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Just figured I could help everyone out like I did in my youth, it seemed alright."

"Did you get to see anyone?"

Her father looked at her face, searching for the reason behind her curiosity. He didn't find anything.

"I saw a bit of everyone."

Ciel sat at the table and nibbled on a tough hunk of bread.

"I didn't see you," she said softly.

He looked up with surprise only to find Ciel staring straight at him.

"You must have missed me. I was moving pretty quick."

Suddenly, there was a ruckus outside. Ciel quickly carried the lantern to a window to see a group of four drunken pirates making fools of themselves, splashing around the shallow waters and singing about the joys of pilfering.

"Must be nice being able to live dangerously and travel the world of Azeroth."

Ciel looked behind towards her father. She did not recognize the man that sat at the table. The person who sat there was thinking of a life apart from his wife and daughter. A life where he didn't have to care about anyone but himself. She looked back out the window before he awoke from his daydream to see a tear fall down her face.

"I have to get to bed Ciel. But first you go on ahead. Sleep well, and I'll walk you to Booty Bay and set you upon a gryphon to take you to a main city. You're young! You should be out having fun! Don't you ever just want to leave and enjoy the simple pleasures of life?"

Ciel wiped the tear and turned to face her father.

"I am enjoying the simple pleasures of life. I have all that I need right here."

He didn't say anything else. He just stared at his hands. Ciel made her way to her room, but not before placing a light kiss on her mother's forehead. She dropped to her bed, and softly cried to sleep.

"I can't breathe!"

Ciel awoke to the sounds of her mother's screams and was straight away choked by the heavy smoke that filled the home. The house was on fire! She quickly rolled off the bed and scrawled over to her mother's bedside. She used all her energy to pull her weak mother to the floor and supported her downstairs. There was too much smoke and fire to keep her eyes open. She felt her mother go limp besides her. She ran toward the general direction of the door only to feel a pair of hands pull at her and lead her and her mother outside.

"Father?"

Ciel looked up at a Booty Bay Bruiser. She saw another goblin take her mother from her side to the nearest medic. A young priest came face to face with Ciel and healed her burns and scabs.

"You'll be alright, but we have to get your mother to Stormwind quick! I'll send her ahead so that she gets a greater chance to pull through this. Was it just the two of you?"

Ciel immediately thought of her father. Suddenly, she felt the urge to look out to the sea. And there he was, on a poor excuse of a boat, with a band of pirates, holding a torch. She knew without a doubt that when the house stopped burning, all the gold would be gone, all their valuables too. She felt Eyonix stand next to her and take in the same scene. He put a hand on her shoulder and she sat on the sandy beach with her knees tucked to her chest.

"Yeah, it's just the two of us."

Cielitolindo walked along the shore with Eyonix towards Booty Bay. The medics had taken her mother ahead and no doubt she was in Stormwind by now. They were both quiet as they walked the length of the sea. Upon reaching the inn, Eyonix patted Ciel on the back and returned to his post, he had many new visitors wanting him to establish their hearth location. Ciel made her way up the inn and headed towards the gryphon master. He let her on a gryphon without payment having knowing she was Eliza's daughter. The cold air made her shiver as she cried on the ride towards Stormwind. By the time she landed at the city, her tears where dried off by the breeze. She thanked the bird with a sweet berry treat and ran off towards the Cathedral.

She walked into the grand Cathedral with timid steps, fearing what may have happened while she took so long to arrive. She suddenly felt guilty for taking her time to reach Stormwind. She was greeted warmly and escorted to the First Aid quarter where she found her mother on a cot surrounded by numerous medics. An older medic, upon realizing her presence walked over to her with a grim look on his face.

"I take it you're her daughter?"

"Yes. Is she alright? She's going to make it through this, right?"

The medic considered his words carefully.

"She's been ill for many years now. It's a miracle she's been holding up so well. She's doing better now but we're not sure if she'll be able to keep up her health. The smoke made her lungs weaker and she's having difficulty breathing, but that's not what's worrying us. We still don't know how to cure her stronger ailment. This may be her breaking point. I'm sorry."

Ciel must have looked devastated because the medic quickly added, "If she makes through this night though, we're pretty sure that she'll be around a while longer."

Ciel resisted the urge to scream at him. She quickly pushed him aside and rushed to her mother's side. She was awake, but it was obvious she had been crying. Eliza looked up at her daughter and gave her a fragile smile.

"Cielitolindo."

Ciel gave her mother a confused look. Maybe she was just trying to remember who she was. She nodded as she reached for her mother's hand.

"Yes, mother, it's me."

"I should have named you something much more simple. I always made fun of people who named their children named that were too long, but I guess you can change it later on."

Ciel laughed, she couldn't help it. Ever since she was a child, Ciel had whined to her mother how no one could really pronounce her name and how it was hard for her to spell it out on her school work. Over the years though it had grown on her. Ciel's full name made sense when you saw her appearance. Ciel had snow white hair and a light complexion. It was yet another surprise to her parents since both have darker shades for their hair color, and their complexion was a medium tone from spending so much time outdoors on their many adventures. As soon as she was born, it looked as though she had a soft could on her head. Having studied many ancient languages while in school, Eliza immediately remembered the antique phrase for beautiful heaven. The small "cloud" on her head reminded Eliza of a beautiful sky filled with glowing white clouds. As Ciels hair grew out, it shined in the sun, and gave off a glow. It was no wonder why Cielitolindo (beautiful heaven) would be the perfect name for Eliza's new bundle of joy.

"I love my name. I don't plan on changing it any time soon."

Her mother closed her eyes and her face fell. By then the medics had left the room to give the two some privacy. Tears streamed from Eliza's closed eyes. Eliza was not sure what happened this night, but she noticed that Ciel was the only one by her bedside. Her husband was gone. She was not ready to think too much of where he was. Ciel hadn't mentioned him yet, but she wasn't ready to ask either. Eliza wished she could say that her body would be able to recover from this, but she knew better. She felt her body dying, felt what energy she had leave her, and felt the undeniable presence of darkness consume her.

"I'm not going to make it Ciel. I can feel it in my heart that I just can't do it anymore. I want to but I'm too tired to go on."

Ciel had heard it in her voice that her mother meant it. She didn't want her mother to go n suffering, but she didn't want to be alone. She had nowhere to go. Although Ciel was well aware of her mother's ailment, she also believe that in one way or another, her mother would be able to stay by her side always. It would do no one any good for Ciel to voice her concerns outloud. Right now she had to be strong for her mother. She squeezed her mother's clammy hand tighter and lowered her head to rest it on her chest. Eliza's heart beat was weak and slow.

"If you feel you this is it for you, then that's perfectly okay. You're a great mother and a wonderful person. And no one will think anything less of you for deciding that this is it. You worked hard all your life, and you've accomplished so much. And I want you to go to a place where you can finally rest."

Eliza opened her eyes to look up at Ciel. She had to ask, now or never.

"Where is your father?"

Ciel drew a sharp breath. She didn't know how much her mother knew about her father's fascination with the pirates, and she didn't want her mother to leave this world with a heavy and broken heart.

"It's just the two of us now."

Eliza looked up at the ceiling and spoke softly, "I'm so sorry Ciel. I don't want to leave you here alone."

"I won't be alone. You'll always be with me no matter where you go. I'm almost done with school and after that I can enlist into the Alliance. I know you would rather me become an understudy to someone, but joining a class to serve the Alliance will make Azeroth a safer place. I'll be more than fine, and I know my limits, and I'll make a living by learning a trade. I always wanted to know what it would be like to learn the ways of engineering."

Eliza couldn't help but smile. It didn't ease her worries, but she knew Ciel was trying to prove that she would be able to handle life alone. At least she had a plan. At Ciel's age, Eliza was still unsure of what to do after schooling. She sighed out loud not sure what to say, but knowing she was running out of time.

It felt like they were not acting as themselves. Eliza was not a weak willed woman, yet she couldn't think of anything encouraging to say as she never expected this moment to come so soon and certainly not when her little girl was only 16 years old. Ciel was anything but quiet learning from an early age to stand out and be brutally blunt, something that may have been influenced by being surrounded by goblins frequently. But she didn't think her skeptical thinking had much place in a conversation like this.

Grief struck Ciel abruptly and she began bobbing violently. Her mother was not meant to lay in bed waiting for death. Her mother was once a woman who went out looking for danger and was not afraid to step out of the securities of norms. It was unfair that she was now forced to accept death in a completely unseemly way.

Eliza cradled Ciel in her arms and tried her best to comfort the crying girl. What could she say? They stayed like that for a long while and finally, having stopped her crying, Ciel broke the embrace to look at her mother directly. Maybe she didn't need to say anything to reassure her mother or hear anything to comfort her own heart. She would no doubt to grow up to be like her mother, and her mother must believe that she did her very best to teach Ciel how to be strong and bright. They smiled at each other, still holding hands, as their final goodbye while Eliza's hand turned colder and went limp. Her last breath was a soft sigh and she closed her eyes for good. Ciel took a last look at her mother before going outside and asking a priest to come back in and begin the preparations for her mother's burial.

Eliza's grave site was not put in Stranglethorn Vale like many assumed it would be. Ciel herself never actually gave much thought as to where it ought to be, but she was sure that she wouldn't leave her mother buried in the ground hot enough to challenge the heat of Hell. The residents of Booty Bay nodded in approval when Ciel informed them that her mother would be buried just outside Stormwind by Goldshire. They all believed that Ciel was smart in thinking that a woman as beautiful as Eliza deserved a better resting place.

Ciel went back to the shore where her home once stood, but there were no remains. She assumed that the winds from the sea brushed the ash away and that the wreckage left behind was probably floating far off somewhere by now taken in by the tide. The Booty Bay Bruiser that escorted her through the wilderness was at a loss for words when Ciel took one look around and quickly was she was ready to leave. Had it been anyone else, he would have had a fit for having to go through the thick jungle in such hot weather. But he bit hit tongue and curtly nodded as he turned to lead her back to the Bay.

Ciel had been told that before she began her residence at the Stormwind orphanage, she had to go make sure she didn't need anything from the remains of her home. She scoffed at the very thought that even if there was anything left, she's want it. But seeing as it could be the last time she say Booty Bay for a while she agreed and promptly took a flight down to the tip of the Eastern Kingdom. Ciel said her goodbyes to everyone. Sixteen years of attachment to this place and the many characters in it was hard for Ciel to realize was ending. The residents of Booty Bay looked at the teenager one last time before saying playfully that they were going to enjoy having a break from the havoc she causes. She laughed, but Ciel couldn't help but feel sad at the thought of leaving her the only home she ever knew. Upon seeing the trace of sadness on her face, Eyonix quickly added that Booty Bay was no place for a blossoming woman and she better get a move on to Stormwind and show off the kind of tough girls that Booty Bay can shape. Before she knew it, the goblin had chased her up and out of the inn so she stood next to a gryphon. Three minutes later, she was back in Stormwind.

She felt like a giant among the children at the orphanage. Everyone there was at least 2 feet shorter than her with the exception of the Matron. She doubted anyone was going to want to adopt a girl well into her teens, so she completely focused on her studies and deciding what class she was going to become.

Having gained the analytical skills of her mother, Ciel began listing the advantages and disadvantages of each class available to her. She could be a mage, the ability to control the elements of fire and frost interested her, but she was foolish with a staff. And attacking from a distance didn't seem as intense as hand to hand combat. A rouge might be more to her liking. She could dual two weapons at once while dealing damage, but something about meddling with poisons sounded unappealing. She definitely could not be a warrior like her father was. She respected warriors, of course, just as she respected all classes, but she didn't want any resemblance to her father in any way. Warlocks seemed too farfetched although it may be nice to have the company of a powerful demon. She thought of being a priest before, but after being surrounded by them for so long, she didn't think she could stand becoming one. This left her with the option of becoming a paladin.

There was a thought, she could become a paladin.


End file.
